Mr. Sark
Mr Sark or simply, Sark (born Scott Matthew Robison) is a gameplay commentator, comedian, journalist and TV Host. He started his professional career working on the popular gaming review show X-Play which ran on the G4TV network. After quitting his job at X-Play, Sark began working as host and Managing Producerhttps://youtu.be/fAT5MjwCAgI?t=86 listed as Managing Producer on Machinima's new channel, Machinima Respawn. He was later joined by co-hosts, Hutch ("Shaun Hutchinson") and SeaNanners ("Adam Montoya") Early Years Upbringing Sark is believed to have been born in 1976, after a remark he made to Hutch in late 2010, whilst on Respawnhttps://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=3899 'I was born in 1976'. Born to Mormon parents, Sark has stated that he was a devout Christian. Sark partook in a 'Mormon Mission' and one year, received a bible from his parents for Christmashttps://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=4071 , also alluding to a working-class background. He has since renounced his beliefs. Sark described himself as being a 'nerd' in high school, saying that he wet the bed until his late teens. Pre G4 and Machinima Much of Sark's origins remain conjectural as he has offered several different, often contradictory stories of his life prior to gaming. Numerous references to his actions in the Vietnam War suggest that Sark may have been born much earlier, later stating on his own channel that he was in fact born 'several centuries' agohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej0K8Wv260 12.20 minutes through. Machinima Respawn Sark first appeared as the host of Respawn on 18th December 2009, originally styled as the 'Premier online destination for gameplay videos'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKWdt_u83nY&list=ELpTYN5kw-4eA Sark's debut. Originally intended as the sole host, shouting-out other gamers on the channel, the model was altered slightly when Hutch and later, SeaNanners joined as hosts in the beginning of 2010. During his time at Machinima, Hutch and SeaNanners came to regard Sark as their de facto mentor, Hutch later recalling in a vlog that Sark acted like an 'older brother'https://youtu.be/3WeKBCO6UyY?t=104 comments on sark to him, throughout their time together. Sark came to be affectionately nicknamed 'Papa Sark'. Despite holding a relatively senior position (Managing Producer) and being considered Hutch and SeaNanners' 'boss', Sark was known to joke around and take part in hijinks around the office, creating a fun atmosphere that became a staple of Respawn videos. Over the years, Sark along with his co-hosts, were sent to many different gaming conventions, often abroad, to provide coverage of new and upcoming games. These included E3 , PAX , GamesCom and QuakeCon . SeaNanners and Hutch both left Machinima in early 2012, stating stress and in particular, a desire to focus on their personal channels as reasons for leaving. Consequently, fellow Gamer and Youtuber APL Fisher was brought on board to fill the role of co-host, becoming a permanent feature on shows such as Respawn Inbox and Radio Respawn. Sark and APL had immediate chemistry on screen, sharing comedic tastes and an interest in EDM. Sark decided to leave Respawn in April 2013 following the departure of SeaNanners and Hutch. Sark stated that his decision to leave the company was not one made lightly but he felt it was his time to move on. Sark still continued to work on Respawn Inbox as a freelance host alongside APL until June 2013, when the series was canceled due to falling view counts. Since its cancellation the show has gained a strong cult following on Youtube, with fans requesting the show's return. Respawn Life Alter-egos Known for his use of satire, Sark developed a number of colourful and often perverse alter-egos, throughout his time on Respawn. In particular, Sark professed himself to be a Vietnam Veteran, often suffering from PTSD-induced 'Vietnam Flashbacks'. Co-star, HollywoodAngels1983 also suffered from this condition. Sexuality Sark's sexuality remains a speculative matter. Whilst being married to his wife, Sark is also known for engaging in coy displays of closeted homosexuality with his co-workers, even kissing APL on one occasion during a game of 'Gay chicken'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzyT59kEaxo Speculation amongst viewers (including Sark's wife) has been fuelled by further instances such as in 2011, Sark boasting that he could 'rock the Mic harder than Selena Gomez' and later in 2013, intimating to APL Fisher, 'if I get down on my knees for you, you ain't getting a ring'. After Machinima Sark now uploads gaming commentary to his personal Channel on Youtube (TheMrSark), often collaborating with fellow ex-hosts from Respawn; Hutch, Nanners, Tebjz and APL. He featured in episodes 6 and 8 of APL Fisher's 'Youtube Game' Series. Some of the more popular games on Sark's channel include Prop Hunt, The Hidden, and Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army II. Sark's first child and son, Atlas was born in early 2014. Trivia *'Mr. Sark' is a reference to the character 'Sark' from the 1982 film, 'Tron", the 'Mr' was added when the name 'Sark' was taken on Xbox Live. Information (e.g. Twitter, Facebook..) Twitter - https://twitter.com/mr_sark Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/MisterSark Instagram: http://instagram.com/master_sark# References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers